A Series Of Odd Events
by RemembertheLegacy
Summary: Just a place to put my drabbles.
1. Therapy

A Series Of Odd Events

Authors Note: Well all my drabbles are going in this story. The First one up, Therapy. This contains a two OCs. I do own Danny Phantom or Dan Phantom, I do own the concept of Samantha Specter and MinDIE.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a normal day in the ghost zone. Dan Phantom was out trying to ruin Danny's future, to make sure he would exist. Samantha Specter was waiting for her husband to come home and was reading a book called, How to be evil by Victoria Vickerson. Four year old MinDIE was sitting on the floor playing with destucto blocks.

Then Dan came bursting though the door, as angry as a snowball in heck. He said, "Stupid good younger self. He got married and has THREE little brats! I swear I will get him for that! I hate him…"

MinDIE looked up at her mother and said in her already laced with evil voice, "Daddy needs thewapy." Samantha could not disagree.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Authors Note: Did you all get the joke on MinDIE's name? Say it really fast, MinDIE, Men Die. Get it? Also cookie to the person who caught the FOP mention. 


	2. Chess

Authors Note: Still don't own Danny, however I do own the concept of Sirius Orion Fenton. Now I give you, Chess!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hah! Checkmate!" Proclaimed Sirius Fenton.

"It's just beginner's luck…" Grumbled his father Danny Fenton. Danny was teaching Sirius how to play chess, and he was losing badly to his fourteen year old son.

"Dad, it's not luck. You are really predictable, I won twenty-three times in a row, and I'm legally blind."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note: Hah, wasn't expecting that! Right? Really short, but hey, it's a drabble. 


	3. Sick

Authors Note: This one also contains a OC. I do not own Danny, but I do own the concept of Lillith "Lily" Madison Fenton. Now I present to you, Sick.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Daddy! Please, don't make me take it! It's nasty." whispered Lily Fenton.

"I know honey, but it will make you feel better." said Danny Fenton trying to reason with his daughter.

"Yuck! You think that stuff that makes me want to throw up, will make me feel better!" Lily said forgetting to whisper. "Ohhh ouch…"

"Fine, If you take this, I'll take you out for ice cream, but not a word of this to your mother" Said Danny, not aware that his wife was listening in on the conversation.

"O.K. Daddy!" Grinned Lily. Lily had not noticed her mother either.

'Huh, When will those two ever learn' Sam Fenton mused.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note: Not really funny, but who cares. And yeah, Sam is the mom! Danny must of out grown some of the cluelessness (Is that a word?) 


	4. The Wedding

Authors Note: Still don't own Danny. I do however, own the concept of Ben Foley, Veronica Foley, Lily Fenton, and, if you don't recognize the person, I probably own their concept too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One hour. That's how much time left till Lily, my dear sweet Lily, marries that dull as dishwater jerk. I don't know what she sees in him. He's slightly balding, talks in a monotone, and has a dull job. He's also a class "A" jerk. "Ben," My sister says, "Are you O.K.?"

'Yeah, I'm fine sis, the girl I love more than life itself is about to get married to another man. Life's just peachy.' But I don't say that, I don't want to hurt Veronica's feelings, she's expecting a true answer not sarcasm, . So I utter the word of the day for me. "Fine."

"Are you sure? Because you don't look so good. Ben, you can tell me anything. Plus I know you still love her." Veronica says, dang, she knows me too well.

"What? I don't love her!" Dang, I said that to quickly. Veronica doesn't look convinced.

"Yeah, right…Ben, Lily does not love Leo. She loves you. She thought you didn't feel the same so she tried to move on. You have," Veronica checked her watch. "Fifty minutes to pluck up the courage to tell her you love her."

"Veronica, She's getting married…" I tell her, still reeling from what she just told me. "I can't…"

"Yes you can Mister. Lily LOVES you, Don't you get that! Now go tell her or so help me, I will never give you any peace for the rest of your life!" Veronica half screams.

'Too late I think…' I thought to myself, but I hurry to the brides room. Veronica can hack a computer faster than you can say, Hacker. She could do some nasty things to your personal account. Oh, look I'm at the door…

"Ben," The love of my life says, "What are you doing here?"

"To say something I should have said a long time…a-a-ago…." I manage to stutter out before I catch a full glance at her. Lily was wearing a floor length dress, that showed her soft curves. It was gold at the base, blending eventually into snow white. Her veil was fairly short, held on her head by a gold tiara with diamonds in it. Her black hair with the white stripe was pulled back in a bun, held in place with a white silk hairnet with pearls sewn in. In short she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Ben, what is it? Are you O.K.?" She says with concern. Concern for me. How is it that I always melt into a puddle when I'm around her? Why do my legs turn to goo, and I can't stand without help? Why do I always stutter incoherently when I see her sweet face? Oh yeah I forgot, I love her.  
"I'm fine," There that dang word again, mouth why must you betray me! "I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" She says concern still written all over her face. Gosh, I love her.

I gulp and say hoping Veronica was right, " Lily, You shouldn't marry Leo!"

A mixture of slight anger, confusion--and was that what I think it is?-- relief crossed her face. "Why should I not Benjamin David Foley?"

Oh great my full name, but none the less, I reveal the secret I've been holding since the first day of kindergarten, "Because, I love you Lily. I love you more than anything. You can't marry Leo. I've loved you longer than him, and he's not right for you. He's boorish, dull as dishwater, I wouldn't give you the life you want, the life you need…" Lily cuts me off there. She is smiling, oh that smile…

"Ben, Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that? " She says. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

So I ask, " Y-you love me? Really?"

Then Lily says the six words that are sure to change my life, "Yes, I love you Ben Foley." And then, she kissed me. Kissed me… I'm not even sure how to describe this, her lips are so soft, and I can see fireworks and I can almost hear the hallelujah chorus. She pulls back after what seemed an eternity, but was in real time about five seconds. She has a silly lopsided grin and giggled at the sight of my face. I'm sure I had a grin quite similar to Lily's and I'm also sure I was quite the stunned sight. 

In this event, I can only one thing, "Wow…" Lily giggled again and pulled me into another kiss lasting longer than the first.

Lily smiled and said in her melodic voice, " I have to go make an announcement. I have to call off this wedding." She rushes out of the room, me quick on her trail. She opens the doors as the music starts. She says to that boorish jerk, "Sorry Leo, I can't marry you. I have to follow my heart!"

Then I swore I could have heard form Mr. Fenton say, "That's my girl." before Mrs. Fenton shushed him. My dad grinned. Lily's grandparents on her Mom's side objected. But Lily and I (and just about everyone who knew Me and Lily) didn't care.

Veronica said it the best. "It's about time you two!" Lily and I couldn't agree more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note: Now wasn't that sweet. But yes, Danny's daughter Lily falls in love with Tucker's son Ben. Just to clarify, Ben is the son of Tucker and Valerie, while Lily is the daughter of Danny and Sam. This was long, wasn't it? The longest (and fluffiest) thing I have ever written. So Review if you liked it and review if you didn't like it. Just review. Pwease? 


	5. And the stars will fall

Authors Note: I recently went on a small poetry kick. This is the result. Interpret what you wish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All the stars fall,

but the stars see all.

They see a girl all dressed in white,

holding her best friend tight.

Hear her anguished cries, see tears fall,

The stars see all.

See the now woman all dressed in black,

bring a rose and never look back.

Drop to her knees as tears begin to fall,

oblivious to all.

She mourns her friend,

His sacrifice brought this sad end.

One thrown weapon, one yell,

one blocked girl, one died…two fell.

The stars saw it all,

and then they F

A

L

L…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors note: I read this to many of my friends, the general response was: "Wow…" "That's so sad…" "WAHHH!!!" What do you guys think? 


End file.
